This research seeks to evaluate the impact of the California Family Act of 1969 (the first no-fault divorce law in the United States) on the process of divorce and post-divorce adjustment. The research will address two major topics: 1. What is the effect of no-fault divorce on divorce settlements? 2. To what extent does the law fulfill its legislative objectives of reducing the hostile and adversarial nature of fault-oriented divorces (and thus alleviate the trauma of divorce and facilitate subsequent post-divorce adjustments)? Research sources include: a) a random sample of California divorce cases from court dockets in 1968, 1972, and 1977; b) interviews with matrimonial specialists (lawyers and judges) with experience under the old and new laws; c) interviews with recently divorced men and women. The current phase of the project focuses on item c (the interviews with recently divorced men and women) and on analysis and writing.